Weegee
Weegee is an old internet meme that was made from the game Mario is Missing as Luigi's Sprite. It originated on 4chan and became popular on DeviantArt. While people confuse it with Luigi, they are in fact wrong. Luigi is an Italian Plumber while Weegee is an evil being (presumed by some to be a god) bent on universal domination, leaving their appearance their only similarity. He is believed to be the younger brother of Malleo. He is currently the owner of The Krusty Krust. Character Description Weegee is known for his extremely powerful gaze as well as being the leader of Youtube Poop. If one sees Weegee, he will have about two seconds before the gaze takes effect. If he closes his eyes, his eyelids will melt away, leaving him unable to blink or look away due to paralysis. If he wears sunglasses, he will somehow be fully immune to the stare. Final (True?) Form When Weegee is combined with his servants Malleo and Yushee, he becomes an unholy beast of terror known as WEEMALLSHEEGAS. He can actually unite with others, but WEEMALLSHEEGAS is his most powerful and vile form. WEEMALLSHEEGAS is the most powerful thing on the planet, even MOAR powerful than Dark Tails himself. Death When Weegee began to lose his once-loyal followers, his craving for attention turned out to be necessary for his survival and took extreme measures to revive his reign by making a public appearance on the airwaves in Bikini Bottom either claiming anyone watching TV or scaring them out of town. Squidward Tentacles' business in the weed industry was affected by this and was forced to cap the demon plumber. Squidward hired a number of bounty hunters and assassins to do the job, but none was able to even confront Weegee in his state of power. Squidward then had a team of scientists create a bioweapon that would finish the job and named it Skodwarde. Weegee was unable to fight off the soulless psychopath and was brutally stabbed to death by his "successor". The YTP Movie 2 In this movie, Gru tracks down Weegee to use him as an engine for his SUPERBLIMP Revival (Canon) While Yubee, Wuain, Twenkul and Kehp saw Weegee's dead body in which he was killed by Skodwarde, they revived him and told him to revive and unite with his brother Malleo and take over the world. Weegee who was pleased accepted the request and went out to revive Malleo and take over the world. How to create a Weegee This has been taken from The Enclosed Instruction Book on page 666 if you want to create one (not recommended) read it carefully. When the sun is faced angry and the moon is happy-faced, it's the night when you have to mix all the ingredients in a pot with a water bath (from the toilet) and mix well. The ingredients are: *Luigi's blood. *Wombat's hair. *The red light of Tails Doll. *A bit of Power Level of Vegeta. *A pair of deformed ears. *Concentrated evil. *A mushroom (mushroom, ring, PSI or whatever in your country). *Poop, just poop. *An album of Daddy Yankee (if you want that you Weegee is very idiot, perverted but genius) *A warrior from Final Fantasy with the level of 200. *9 Pokemon. *Shrek's fart. *Osama's eyes. *And the most important thing doesn't add a brain. Thus, a Weegee is created but be careful, don't look at his eyes or else you will die. Saneegee When Weegee and Sanic fuse together, they become Saneegee. How to summon Weegee There is a way to summon Weegee in your house (which is not recommended to do so). In front of a mirror, you will need to do the following: *1.Take the blunt object you have on hand (a bottle, a bat, etc). *2.Put it in your butt. *3.Start to dance like a complete jackass continuously while you say Weegee 5 times. If you see him, it's probably true or just a dream but don't look at his eyes. =NON-CANON= Dark Tails Weegee once had a secret apprentice, Dark Tails. After Weegee died, Dark Tails swore revenge on Skodwarde, he later held true to that swear, as he used his Death Squad to decimate the Skodwarde Squad. DarkTeegee Norris After disappearing, Dark Tails hears about the murderer of PedoBear by the hands of Giywardeaugh, Dark Tails saved the Great Mighty Poo, who in return told Dark Tails wish. Without hesitating, he wishes to be the ultimate power and to destroy anyone who gets in his way. The Great Mighty Poo then granted the wish and Dark Tails merged with his former master, Weegee, and Chuck Norris. Dark Tails then awoke as DarkTeegee Norris. Second Life Revival The Coachman revived Weegee by putting the losses of the war into the Fusion Machine, in order to take out the Mewtwo Squad once and for all. Weegee in this form was much weaker, and no longer had his viral stare. He regained his strength by witnessing the betrayal of his former student. New Apprentice After learning that his old apprentice has turned into a good guy. Weegee got a new apprentice, and taught him all that he taught Dark Tails. Nobody Controls Weegee Weegee later had Darth Sonic cut The Coachman in half with his lightsaber, killing him. Weegee then said "Nobody controls Weegee" Turning Good Weegee was about to take over the world when Comys confronted Weegee and somehow turned him good again. (The first time was long lost). Weegee then saved the world. President of Weegee Canada Weegee has now given up on being a villain and is now the president of Weegee Canada, with Comys as the vice-president. Weegee will never disturb YouTube Poop again, except if anyone goes up against Weegee Canada. In that case, they will go missing. Recently, Weegee began working on a portal, and dubbed it Weegees' Super Portal. It will be completed in 2041. Gallery Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Evil Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Luigi Category:Memes Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Weegees Category:Bosses Category:Revived Category:Gods of YTP Category:Kings Category:Canadians Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:MLG Category:Plumbers Category:Fat Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Perverted Characters